Two Black Cadillacs
by LizzyLori
Summary: Based off of Carrie Underwood's "Two Black Cadillacs". He wasn't the only one with a secret to hide, but their secret did a bit more... damage. MitchiexShanexTess


**Out of boredom. Hopefully wont turn out as bad as Nothing Happens As Planned, that was horrible. Please review!**

**Only own the plot**

* * *

**Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
One is for his wife, the other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time**

Mitchie Torres Grey was in a black limo, Cadillac is what the drive says it 's a really bright day, the sun's out and shining bright, birds are singing. Her face shows no emotion whatsoever. Usually, if you were on your way to your husband's funeral, you'd be crying your eyes out. Not in this case. She looks behind her to see a limo just like hers, another black Cadillac driving in the slow parade to the cemetery. Too slow for the woman in the other car. Tess Tyler a.k.a Shane's lover. He never told her he was married. 'Did he think this was gonna go unpunished?' Tess asks herself as she steps out of the limo onto the gravel leading up to the coffin. This is the first time the women will meet.

**And the preacher said he** **was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils, they didn't bother to cry  
(Bye-bye, bye-bye)  
**

"He was a very good man." the preacher said finishing the speech. He walked off of the pulpit and his brother's walked up. Only Nate was gonna be talking, Jason was too shocked by what had happened. "He was a pain at times, but we still love him. He was the best friend we've every had and ever will have." The preacher looks at Mitchie and mouths,"Do you want to say anything?". She shakes her head no looks at her feet. Tess stands there, suppose to be feeling awkward but, of coarse, she is never one to say so. She has too much pride. Neither girls cry, he isn't worth anymore tears. They both know that know, but wasted so much on him. But that's how the girl mind works. The girls finally had enough and stopped.

**Yeah, yeah  
They took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye-bye, bye-bye  
(Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs)  
**

As the funeral came to a close, Mitchie walked up and put the rose she'd been picking at since she stepped out of the limo gently on the top of the coffin as everyone else was with their flower. Tess had less manners as she tossed the flower on the coffin and walked back to her spot, earning looks from most of the people there. But not Mitchie. They came around again and took some dirt out of the small box and threw it in the hole that was currently having a mahogany casket lowered into it. The girls have a secret, just to show him he wasn't alone. But, this secret did more damage than his.

**Two months ago, his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out, he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then, he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time  
Right time**

Exactly two months ago today, Mitchie got curious. He never lets her see his phone, so when he was in the shower she went through his contacts. She didn't expect to find "Nite Luver" in there. She pushed the green button and waited for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was seconds. Tess heard her phone ringing from the living room, so she climbed out of the bath tub and finally got to it, ruining her carpet in the process. Then she saw the caller ID. Shane shouldn't be calling her, he's at work during the day. She answered the phone with,"Aren't you suppose to be at work?".

**And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils, they didn't bother to cry  
(Bye-bye, bye-bye)**

Mitchie had tears in her eyes but wouldn't let them fall. "I'm Mitchie, Shane's wife. Who are you?" Mitchie shakily into the receiver. "You can't be, I've been his girlfriend for 4 years!" Tess yelled into the phone, scaring Mitchie. "Sorry" Tess mumbled. The tears began to flow from Mitchie's eyes. "Th-then he got wi-with you after we got ma-married." Mitchie's voice cracked as she came into realization. Every night he said he was going with friends, or brothers, or to the studio. He always got up really early. She hardly sees him with her work. "We can't let him get away with this. Can we?" Tess started with confidence but her heart's walls were knocked down. "No, we need a plan." Mitchie said wiping away the tears and letting her confidence grow.

**Yeah, yeah  
They took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye  
Yeah,yeah  
**

Their plan wasn't the nicest plan. They were suppose to let him keep doing his thing. He didn't know what good actresses they were. Then the time came when it happened. Mitchie was too much of a good girl, so Tess did the dirty work. She had a bottle of vodka, and some pills. When he got home that day, he expected Mitchie. "Hey Mitch! I'm back!" He yelled through the door. "Mitchie?" He tried a different approach. "Hey babe." Mitchie said coming out of the kitchen with the bottle Tess had left at the door so they wouldn't come face-to-face. "Hey, whatcha got there?" Shane asked taking the bottle. "Oh, just a drink. How bout you sit and watch TV while I go get some stuff from the store?" Mitchie asked/told as she grabbed her keys and walked out side. But before she left, she put her house key under the door mat.

**It was the first and the last time they saw each other face-to-face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave  
**

Tess saw the blue mustang pull out and she got the note out of her dash. Then, she walked up to the door, got the key, and walked into the house. Shane was watching a football game and was diffidently drunk by the way he was yelling at the TV with a slur in his voice. "Hey baby." Tess said and walked over. "Hell-o" Shane slurred."I just wanted to know, why did you lie to us? Why were you cheating?" Tess asked in a sexy voice. "Because, two are better than one." Shane said after the last of the vodka was gone. He looked like he was asleep, and to them he was. But he will never wake up. Tess put the note on his chest and left, like she was never there.

**And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But women in the two black veils, they didn't bother to cry  
(bye-bye, bye-bye)**

Right now, everyone is saying good bye to each other. Mitchie and Tess looked at each other and smiled, their crimson lip stick shining in the sunlight. With that, both girls turned their heels and walk to their cars and the Two Black Cadillacs drove away to never be heard of by the family.

**Yeah, yeah  
They took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye-bye, bye-bye, bye-bye  
Yeah, yeah  
**

"Hello everyone! This is Hot Tunes TV and we have the depressing news that Shane Grey, lead singer for Connect 3, was found dead in his L.A. home.

_Dear Family,_

I am ashamed to say I have to been faithful to anyone. I am taking my life for the good

Shane

... Was found on his cold, motionless chest found by his wife when she got home from shopping. He will be greatly missed.".


End file.
